wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Runecrafting
The types of runes still hold true but the stats they support are no longer in game. Finesse, Moxie, Brutality, Grit and Insight have been removed as of drop #6 (F2P) '' Runecrafting is available for players that reaches level 15. Runecrafting allows you to enhance items that you receive in game with additional stats and bonuses by crafting runes from rune fragments and elemental signs or purchasing runes from vendors or the Commodities Exchange. Rune slots can be found on items for both game play types, PvE and PvP. Rune slots are not found on costume / vanity items. Engraving Station For you to be able to craft or equip runes, you have to visit the Engraving Station which can be located in Thayd for the Exiles or in Illium for the Dominion. The engraving station allows you to Create Runes and Equip Runes. NOTE: In a future patch, you will be able to change rune slots and add additional rune slots to your existing items. Runes Runes can be crafted at an engraving station and their is 7 rune types: * Air * Earth * Life * Logic * Fire * Fusion * Water Depending on the rune, crafting a rune as a cost this generally includes rune fragments and elemental signs. Rune set bonuses has a higher cost of materials due to rarity of gathering the required materials. Basic Runes Basic runes (Stat Attribute Runes) gives you primary stats (Such as Finesse, Insight and Brutality etc.) and secondary stats (Such as Critical Hit Rating, Strikethrough Rating and Deflect Rating etc.) this allows your character to become more powerful at dealing damage to your adversaries or healing your team members. The cost of crafting a basic rune varies between different runes, but they generally requires the following materials: * 3x Rune Fragment * 1x Intricate Rune Fragment * 2x Basic Elemental Sign * 1x Greater Elemental Sign These runes can be place in all item types including PvE and PvP, however PvP stat attribute runes has slightly different rules. PvP runes can only be placed into PvP items that contains PvP Power and Defense ratings. You can read more about the Basic Runes and discover which element provides you with your primary and secondary stats. Set Bonus Runes There are currently 4 different types of set bonus runes these are: * General Rune Sets * Class Rune Sets * Eldan Rune Sets * PvP Rune Sets A set bonus rune contains an additional bonus for when you collect certain amount of runes of the same set. The rune includes a bonus and stat attributes. These runes has a higher cost of materials due to rarity however they can be superior once your have achieved the bonus. You do not have to, have all of the set bonus runes in the same item, it can be spread across all of your items that you have equipt. A set bonus rune can be broken down into 2 parts. Using the image on the right as an example of a Spellslinger class rune set. '''Focused Surge Rune of Finesse' * Focused Surge = The name of the set bonus. * Rune of Finesse = The stat attribute this rune will apply. For the first bonus to apply we need 6 Focused Surge type runes. This can be gained from a combination of multiple different rune elements such as Fire and Water etc. The stat attribute does not have to be the same for the bonus to apply, only the first part. You can also see which bonuses you have activated on your character profile user interface by clicking on "Set Bonuses", beware though if you replace an item that contains one of these runes you may have to re-craft that rune to retain the bonus. Weakened Runes Weakened runes are a new type of runes coming in a future patch in Wildstar. This allows you purchase cheap runes from a vendor. This is intended for players that are leveling their characters to level 50 as they would be replacing their items more frequently. You can read more about the Weakened Runes and discover which element provides you with your primary and secondary stats. Rune Slots To be able to add runes to your items, your item must contain at least 1 rune slot. Depending on the item you can have anywhere from 0 to 6 rune slots. There are 8 different types of rune slots: * Air * Earth * Life * Logic * Fire * Fusion * Water * Omni Each Rune Slot Type can only be filled by a corresponding rune of the same rune type, such as a water rune can only fit into a water slot. The exception to this rule is the Omni rune slot, you can place any rune type into this rune slot. If an item contains two or more of the same rune slot type, you cannot put more than one of the same rune in that item but you can however have the same rune in more than one item. Such as: If your item has 2 Fire rune slots, you cannot put in 2 Fire: Runes of Finesse. If your item has 2 rune slots, 1 being fire and the other being Fusion, you can put in 1x Fire: Rune of Finesse and 1x Fusion: Rune of Finesse. Additional Rune Slots Each additional rune slot comes automatically locked on the item, you have to unlock the slot on the engraving station, this will cost you in game currency. The additional runes within the same item also degrades, meaning that the stat from the rune lowers depending on which slot you place the rune in. * 1st Rune Slot => 100% of the stat. * 2nd Rune Slot => 78% of the stat. * 3rd Rune Slot => 66% of the stat. * 4th Rune Slot => 57% of the stat. * 5th Rune Slot => 51% of the stat. * 6th Rune Slot => 47% of the stat. An Example of this: If you place a Rune of Finesse in: * The 1st rune slot this would give you 18+ Finesse. * The 2nd rune slot this would give you 14+ Finesse. * The 3rd rune slot this would give you 12+ Finesse. * The 4th rune slot this would give you 10+ Finesse. * The 5th rune slot this would give you 9+ Finesse. * The 6th rune slot this would give you 8+ Finesse. Category:Runecrafting